Prom Wrecker
Prom Wrecker 'is the fifth episode of the 2nd season of Victorious and the 25th episode overall. This episode aired on May 21, 2011. Plot André's new girlfriend, Sherry (Tristan Mays) drives him crazy with her excessive make-out sessions with him. Tori convinces Sikowitz to host a prom, which she names a "Prome", since everyone says that they don't want a regular prom. But the prom ends up replacing Jade’s one-man-show which was scheduled for the same night called "Clowns Don't Bounce." Jade then goes on the warpath seeking vengeance. First she puts on a scary movie to scare everyone at the Prome, and when that doesn't work, she hires Doug the Diaper Guy to drive away people from the Prome because of his behavior, while all this time Tori tries to save the prom. Instead, Doug turns out to be quite the life of the party himself. Later on, Tori gets back at Jade by making her Prom Queen, which she hated, and having Doug as the Prom King, making Jade angier as he carried her out. The episode ends as Tori and Cat sings My Best Friend's Brother with Andre and band playing the music. Unfortunately, a rainstorm breaks out during the first chorus, and the band is wondering whether they should call it a night. However, when Andre mentions the possibility of continuing the performance, the crowd eggs them on to keep going, and they gladly do so. Subplot Meanwhile, Robbie asks Cat out to Prom but she rejects him because Tug already asked her. At first Robbie didn't mind but when Rex convinced him, he thought that Cat was lying and got angry. Also, Trina wants to be Prome Queen with a help from Sinjin, though as payment she has to be his date at the Prome. Trivia *Although the episode says it is the first Hollywood Arts prom, in Pilot Cat, Robbie, and Rex have a conversation about prom. *Prom is spelled "Prome" because a lot of people did not want to have a "Prom". *This is the eighth time Tori sings on the show. *'Some viewers consider this one of the worst episodes so far, mostly due to Tori's unusual level of selfishness compared to other episodes (example being that she showed no regret for ruining Jade's art project), as well as her going unpunished while Jade ends up with nothing in return. Others love it, however, so the reaction has generally been mixed. *André's girlfriend's name wasn't mentioned in this episode; we can only tell that her name is Sherry because of a picture on TheSlap.com stating so. *This is the second time Cat and Tori perform a song together. *This episode was originally supposed to be the 11th episode, but Nick changed it because of Nick's prom night. *This is André's first onscreen kiss. He is the last of the seven main characters (including Rex, who has been kissed by Tori) to kiss someone. In this episode, he and Sherry kiss approximately eight times. *Beck is absent in this episode, due to Avan Jogia being in Canada while filming. On TheSlap.com, Beck said that he was going to be in Canada and Jade even mentioned that Beck was in Canada in this episode. In a sense, it can be considered as Jade almost breaking the fourth wall. *The episode was originally going to air at 8:30 PM EST after Big Time Rush, but aired at 8:00 PM EST before Big Time Rush. *One of the clips in Jade's 'freakish' video was seen in iCarly "iGet Pranky" when Spencer pranked Carly while she was putting on makeup. *This is the first episode that Jade does not seem disgusted by Beck's Canadian heritage. *Tori and Jade's prom dresses are available at Nick.com for your Nick Avatars if you go on The Club. *Cat says "Whoa, daddy!" when she sees André and Sherry kissing, which is the same thing Sam from iCarly (another one of Dan's shows) said when she saw Carly and Shane kissing and when Carly and Freddie were hugging. *'Viewership:' 3.6 million viewers, currently the season's lowest audience yet. *Robbie says "No, no, no, no, no, no!" the same way he did in the episode Rex Dies. *This is the second time Victoria Justice has played a character who runs the prom. The first was in the Zoey 101 episode Chasing Zoey, while the second was this episode. *The North Ridge girls from "Freak the Freak Out" were mentioned here by Robbie and Rex. *This is the second time Tori has taken revenge on Jade. The first one was in the Pilot. *There are a few clips of this episode in the Season 2 opening credits. *At the opening credits, the background for when Tori is pulling the shrimp out of her bra says DanWarp. In the actual episode, it doesn't. *Ending Tagline: Robbie: I'm uncomfortable. *This episode aired on the famous "May 21, 2011, Doomsday" date. *Jade saying "Is Andre trying to swallow that girl?" is similar to in Jade Dumps Beck when Tori says "Try not to swallow each other!" *In the original Best Friend's Brother, Cat and Andre can't be heard very well because Tori is the main vocalist, So, it is possible that Cat and Andre were singing live in Prom Wrecker. Goofs *Tori wanted to host the first Hollywood Arts prom, but in Pilot, Rex and Cat have a conversation about Cat being at a prom, which could of been at Hollywood Arts. *The prom is filmed in the parking lot of the Victorious/iCarly set. If you pause @ 0:21 on the first promo, it shows the sign advertising the SHOW, Victorious (with Robbie, Rex, Cat, and Trina), not Hollywood Arts. However, on the second promo and actual episode, it appears they digitally changed the sign to read "Hollywood Arts." *There is a mild implication that Rex could have been "suffering" from a hangover the day after the North Ridge High prom (which is considered to be unusual for a Nickelodeon series). *Playing instruments in the rain can damage their sound quality, something a musician like Andre should have been aware of, unless the instruments were waterproof, which they most likely were. Quotes Jade: Okay, is André trying to swallow that girl? Cat: No, I think they're just kissing. Tori (to Jade and Cat): Oh here he comes [watching André walk over after kissing Sherry for over 10 min.] Don't let him know we were watching him. André: Hey guys. Tori and Jade: Hey, Andre. Cat: We were not watching you kiss that girl. Jade: Where did your brother get 12 gallons of fake blood? Cat: You wanted fake blood? looks at Cat Cat: I'll go call my brother... [walks away] Cat: Okay, okay...okay, what if...okay, what if the theme was like space pirates, you know from outer space, oh and there could also be kangaroo babies! Yeah, yes! ﻿'Sherry': André Here's your punch! André: Thanks. Sherry: [takes punch glass] That's enough! [kisses André] Robbie: [very shocked expression] I'm uncomfortable! [walks away really sad] Video Gallery thumb|left|300pxthumb|300px|right|Promo Photo Gallery Click here to view the photo gallery for this episode 205 Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Episodes about Jori Category:Episodes without Beck Category:Episodes about Cat Category:Episodes about Robbie